1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joining method for enhancing process convenience and manufacturing yield, but reducing manufacturing costs and a method of fabricating an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of joining a support to a flexible layer and a method of fabricating an OLED display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
To meet a demand for securing a sufficient viewing angle, a flat panel display device should be able to bend to some degree by applying a predetermined tension thereto. The flexibility of the device is generally required to be employed in portable products such as armbands, wallets or notebook computers.
To provide such a flexible flat panel display device, a flexible substrate is generally used. The flexible substrate may include a plastic substrate, a metallic thin film, etc.
Also, in manufacturing a flat panel display device using such a flexible layer (or flexible substrate), a support is generally used since it is difficult to control the flexible layer during the manufacturing process. Accordingly, after the support is adhered to the flexible layer using an adhesive, the process is performed to form a flat panel display device, and then the support is detached from the flat panel display device.